Yes
by Idream3223
Summary: What if Eric had followed Sookie out the door when she huffed off after hearing Bill plan to blow up the Moon Goddess Emporium? Season 4 One Shot


YES

Season 4, just before dawn after the fight at the hotel.

Eric watched Sookie leave Bill's mansion and he longed to go with her. Back to their home. He chided himself, her home. Well, he did own it, yes, and though he had not told her he had been staying there several nights a week in the cubby he had installed to feel closer to her. He had ached when he remembered that alongside the image of her being there with him while he was silvered.

Unconsciously, he moved to the door.

"Eric?" Bill's voice cut into him, reminding him of his obligations. No, he needed Sookie and nothing was going to keep him from trying again to reach her.

"I have an hour until dawn."

Eric caught her on the path home from Bill's just as she was entering the cemetery. "Let me walk you the rest of the way home?" His soft tone brought the intimacy of the past few days rushing back to Sookie, washing over her. She knew this was not the same man, but she also knew from looking in his eyes that her Eric was in there…somewhere. Tired of fighting she reached for his hand and stepped closer to him, still walking, but slowing down, dragging it out, wanting it to last as long as it could. She knew dawn was coming, and that she was headed to Shreveport when it did.

"I wish I could stop time, and just stay here with you like this forever," she said resting her head on his arm.

"Don't you mean you wish you could have stopped time before, when I was the other Eric." Sookie thought about that for a minute, seriously before answering.

"No, I fell in love with him, he was the best part of you, the purest part. All the other was stripped away. The stuff that kept me from seeing the youest part of you. But now that I have seen you, all of you, I know that I want all of you. Nothing less will do." She looked up at him as she said that last part, staring deeply into his eyes as he always wanted her to do when they made love. Eric was a man of action not words, and as he pulled her to him, she sighed in relief, in desire in the sense of coming home.

Sookie stood in his arms her forehead pressed to his and just absorbed. His energy, the feeling of being closed to him. He was primal and soft at the same time, and somehow she just knew that no one other than her had ever been allowed to meet the man who stood in her arms. He was hers. He had worked his way to her down a road a thousand years long. Each choice and action bringing him here to Bon Temp, to her life, to her bed. When she thought about it that way she got dizzy, and at the same time appreciated his presence more than ever. "I was right, Eric. You are a miracle! Please," she sobbed, tears running down her face, "Please…"

"Please, what my, Sookie? Hold you, fuck you, kiss you, love you…?" his voice was ragged and she could feel his need through their blood bond, it was pounding in her veins like the surf on the shore, feeding her own, feeding her.

"Yes," was all she said, it was all she ever needed to say.

Eric picked her up and ran to the house. She found herself back in his cubby, her clothes removed at the same speed with which they reached the house and Eric between her legs and deep inside before it all registered. She moaned, half in need, half in pain, adjusting to his presence inside her. He hadn't moved after entering her. She felt him quiver with the need to move, felt him shift inside and outside her body. Needing more, lost in that need, she reached for his head and pulled him down, biting his neck, for a change. He moaned and arched at the feel of her teeth, instinctively responding the warmth of her mouth on his sensitive skin, and when he arched he pressed deeper into her wet warmth, causing her to moan. He flexed his hips in time with her sucking his blood and felt her come around him, tight, tight, tigher. He slowed his hips and rode out her orgasm, he didn't want this to end, not yet. She screamed in his ear, strangled, pleasured, pained and he wanted to pound her flesh, to wring that sound of her again, and again for the rest of his immortal life and beyond. In his soul he knew why he existed, and it was for her.

Sookie collapsed back, boneless on the bed with Eric still buried deep inside her. Tears were running down her face, and she pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and pulled him closer still. "Bite me," she whispered his mouth. He thrust his hips and bit her at the same time. Her blood flowing into him, reminding as always of wheat and sunshine, of home. She was coming again, and this time he surrendered with her. Holding her tight in his arms, and filling her over and over again before collapsing on the bed, pulling her on top of him, enfolding her protectively.

"Sookie," he whispered into her hair. "If you won't be mine, then will you let me be yours?"

"Yes," was all she said, it was all she ever needed to say.

ent here...


End file.
